A need exists for a compact, lightweight portable lighting system which is low in cost so as to allow for single use applications. A further need exists for such a lighting system that is optionally reusable and which can be selectively and/or automatically turned on and off to conserve battery power and extend the operating life of the lighting system.
In accordance with this disclosure, a compact lighting system has been developed which can be carried on or removably applied to a substrate such as clothing, shoes, hats, helmets, gloves, shirts, pants, belts and the like to assist in alerting others of the presence of a person located in dim or dark lighting (in the dark). The compact lighting system can also be used as a location marker to provide a light signal at a chosen location such as marking a trail or marking a specific position or building or identifying the condition of a particular location with the use of the lighting system.
For example, the compact lighting system disclosed herein can be used by military and law enforcement to indicate whether or not a room, cell, building, or a natural or man-made structure has been “cleared.” One color light can indicate a “safe” condition while another color can indicate a location which has not been cleared or checked for hazards. Ultraviolet and infrared lighting can be used for tactical police and military applications.
Because infrared (IR) and ultraviolet (UV) light is not visible to the unaided eye, those compact lighting systems that emit ultraviolet or infrared light do not provide any visible indication whether they are powered on or powered off. While the use of IR viewing equipment such as IR goggles allows a user to tell whether the IR lights are on or off, an indicator visible to the unaided eye can also be provided on the compact lighting assembly to allow a user to tell whether the IR lights are on or off in either daylight or in the dark. For example, a visible light can be selectively activated by a user to determine whether the IR lights are on or off and also provide an indication as to the operating mode in which the IR lights are functioning.
In addition to or as an alternative to a visual indicator, a tactile or audible indicator can be provided on the compact lighting system to inform a user as to the operating state of the IR lights. These states can include a constant on state, a constant off state, a slow strobed state, a fast strobed state, a high power IR beam and/or a lower power IR beam. A simple mechanical indicator can also be provided on a compact lighting system which operates on a simple on and off cycle. UV light can be used in combination with or as a substitute for IR light in any of the embodiments described herein.
It is important for a user to be able to tell whether the IR light or lights are on or off, not only for operational purposes in the field, but also because leaving the IR lights on when they are not required can needlessly drain battery power and can render the lighting assembly inoperable due to excessive battery drain.
Specific applications for the subject compact lighting system include an illuminated glove for directing traffic at night, illuminated helmets, safety vests, running shoes, shirts, pants, belts, or any application where the safety of an individual can be improved by a warning light. This includes use by construction workers, highway maintenance workers, joggers, cyclists, motorcyclists, airport workers, firemen, emergency responders such as ambulance workers, emergency medical technicians (EMT) and any others in proximity to traffic, construction equipment, machinery and other potential hazards.
In further accordance with this disclosure, an easy-to-operate compact lighting system is provided with a removable mounting for easy convenient use on virtually any surface. The lightweight system can be hermetically sealed in a clear or translucent pouch or covered with a waterproof coating for protection against vibration, shock, harsh environments and moisture. The outer surface of the pouch overlying an on-off light switch may be textured to allow an operator to easily locate and operate the light switch solely by feel in either the light or in the dark.
Another advantageous feature of the compact lighting system is the provision of a rechargeable power source, such as a solar charged battery providing long life operation to the lighting system. The operational life of the compact lighting system can be further extended by limiting the illumination of the compact lighting system to low light or nighttime conditions such as with the use of a light-actuated on-off switch.
A radio frequency identification (RFID) device can be provided on the compact lighting system to aid in locating the system in dense cover, remote locations, under water and in any other difficult to locate environment.
Because of the compact size of the lighting assembly, it can be applied to fishing line, fishing lures and other fishing tackle to attract and catch fish.
In the various views of the drawings, like reference numerals designate like or similar parts.